Lion Heart
by TheSwordweildingStoryteller
Summary: Henry re-discovers a notoriouis group of Abnormal hunters known as MPE (Multi-purpose exterminators) that Magnus and the London sanctuary had a previous run in with in the past, but this time they're hunting something much bigger that your regular abnormal, a rare species that may be the last of its kind and Dr Helen Magnus will stop at nothing to ensure the creatures saftey.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary and I have no intention of making profit from this story, it is merely a thought that stayed with me throughout the day that I have decided to shape into a story. Reveiws would be greatly appreciated.**

Henry Foss waited outside the office of the famous Helen Magnus, waiting for her to be finished with whatever "important business" she had to take care of with the two other remaining members of the five, both of which in Henry's opinion weren't too easy to get along with. Magnus had told him specifically this time that there was to be no eavesdropping on his part or Will's, since she'd caught them red-handed last time, both with their ears to the wood of the door like curious children, and so he had refrained from doing so, partly because he was specifically asked not to and partly because she shared the room with Jack the ripper and the last remaining sanguine vampiris.

All that aside, it was getting rather dark and he'd already been waiting since about three o' clock, well, actually he'd waited there for about twenty minutes before he got bored and decided to install some updates on his Ipad and download the latest online RPG graphics enhancing software for his computer, then he got hungry and ate Will's clearly labelled lunch he had carefully stashed in the back of the fridge, Bigfoot had caught him of course, but after Henry agreed to share the delicious Italian leftovers Biggie promised he wouldn't utter a word to Magnus's prodigy without his consent. But since those few events he hadn't left his seat outside of the Englishwoman's office for at least half an hour.

Finally the door opened to reveal a slender Nikola Tesla, who gave him a bored look before announcing "I believe your dog wants to be let inside, Helen" and letting a toothy grin come over his face.

Henry frowned at the crazed scientists well overworked werewolf joke and rose from his seat

"Ignore him Henry," Magnus's voice chimed in "he's feeling particularly rude and arrogant this evening"

"_Rude and arrogant?_ Now that's a harsh way of putting it, I'm merely feeling generous with my constructive criticism today. Besides, that wasn't meant as an insult I was just complimenting Wolf boy on his obedience" Tesla smiled, petting Henry on the head "there's a good boy" he mocked. Henry knocked Tesla's hand away and glared at him as he stalked off down the corridor.

"God he's annoying!" Henry exclaimed as he entered Magnus's office "will he ever stop with the jokes and the puns and the-"

"Sarcasm?" she finished "unlikely."

Henry exhaled "where's Druitt?' he asked, looking around the room

"With Nicola in the Lab I would assume. He teleported of course, actually I'm beginning to think he has something against doors" Magnus sighed "ah well, what is it you wanted to tell me, Henry?'

"oh yeah!" Henry blinked in realization, removing his Ipad from his side bag he pulled up the program on the screen and showed it to Magnus "I thought you'd better look at this," Henry began, worry in his voice " they call themselves 'multi-purpose exterminators' these guys have been hunting abnormals right under our noses for who knows how long, they managed to creep under our radar just enough so that they became temporarilly invisible, their company first went by the alias of-"

"endangered creatures protection and preservation facility," Magnus finished for him "they're a sly bunch" she remarked "in fact they were once thought to be allies, a possible expansion of the sanctuary network, but the London Sanctuary soon discovered abnormal testing facilities within the building, hundreds of innocent creatures lost their lives in those laboratories and their company didn't even give it a second thought before they fled, we could have saved them if we'd gotten there earlier" Magnus finished, her eyes downcast.

Henry put away his device and looked to Magnus "So we've been up against these guys before?" Henry asked

Magnus nodded "I don't know if you recall, you were quite young at the time" she smiled "I don't know them personally, though I was among the team of scientists that investigated the laboratory after the incident, Declan and the rest of the Sanctuary network have been looking ever since. I think the information you've found may just be the answer to their prayers" Magnus praised


End file.
